monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alice/@comment-2037710-20130711084449/@comment-5173028-20130714160313
Tossing my small change here as well I guess lol. I have to agree with Mermaid for the most part. The wikia is sort of indeed like a book and you don't want to be redundant by repeating information all over the place. I also agree that its simply too long that honestly I didn't even read this page when I first got to the wikia (or ever since) if I remember I read this page from beginning all the way up to the first section of the biography (The Past) and didn't bother with the section Meeting Luka onward. Again sure we all played the game so its kinda silly to read it for the most part considering we already played the events in the game and thus know what is happening and thus I don't feel like reading a wall of text all the time as I am typing one myself right now heh... However I do understand and agree with Vostan and Shadow that in most cases from what I seen with wikias we tend to have in-depth information of the main characters (or any and all in general) in their pages instead of say where they show up. Really I see this being quite the predicament. This sort of thing should of gotten out of the waaaay out by the birth of the wikia since really this can be taken into many directions and each wikia runs differently. If I had to put some examples for example the page for Megaman on the MegaMan is ginormously huge (which personally I would not bother reading lol) but all the information is on one page. Although in the case of megaman there is no solid section of where there is a biography... Megaman's main page Another one with a considerably large (and yet somewhat shrunken page even though the quantity of games for Metroid is about half or a third of Megaman but still surprisingly short for the amount of games) is Samus Aran from Metroid. In the case of the Metroid wikia we have a large page for Samus in general Samus Aran main page but you can clearly see the biography is seperated from the main page. Biography of Samus in a dramatic contrast from Megaman there is the Touhou wikia which I tend to lurk. Reimu Hakurei being the (almost always but very rarely not the case) main protagonist of the Touhou games. Her profile page is about 3 paragraphs long. Where all the important events concerning her are left to pages that concern that specific game that she was in. Reimu Hakurei's main page All three wikia take a different take to this and thus have their own flavor to it figuratively. Personally I would say we dump (if they are not there already) Alice's biography into the chapter pages OR we create a page dedicated to only her biography. (same with Luka if this is a problem with him as well which I would imagine it is...) Honestly I do see why this is a problem though aside from Luka, there is noone in the game that has anywhere near as much in-depth information as there is for her. I mean sure I'm sure Ilias would be a lot as well if we threw all of the evaluations onto her page but we already solved that by putting the evaluations to the pertaining monster. Anyways to close this wall again either put the information on its own page or break up apart and put them in their chapter pages. To scrap it completely would be terrible but to leave it here would be a skipped reading for most people.